the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiral Arentis
Tiral Arentis, formerly Knight-Lieutenant Tiral Arentis, is a current advisor to Marshal Maxen Montclair. He is well-known as having been a high-ranking officer of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade who presided over multiple victories, and temporararily commanded the unit after the capture of Marshal Maxen Montclair, before being captured by the Eyes of Old and seemingly killed. Appearance Tiral Arentis is a tall, thin man with pale skin, grayed hair, and eyes of a light gray-blue shade. He keeps himself well-groomed, both his hair and beard neatly trimmed, and his clothes are always finely made, clean, and expensive-looking. Despite being only forty-three years of age, he looks considerably older due to his use of magic over the years. He is always seen wearing a dark blue leather sheath trimmed with silver at his belt, and he carries several small pouches full of alchemic reagents and potions as well. His robes are voluminous and contain a number of hidden pockets from which seemingly anything can be produced with ease. Serving Stormwind to the End Tiral Arentis enlisted in the Stormwind Army several months following the Battle of Mount Hyjal and was assigned to the First Regiment. He served proudly, bravely, and loyally for almost a decade and was rewarded with a quick climb to the position of Knight-Lieutenant; which, in time, allowed him to become effective second-in-command of the First Regiment. Gaining multiple accolades and prestige from the many battles and campaigns he took place in, including several that he led in the place of the Marshal, he gained a mixed public opinion; some viewed him as a capable officer willing to do what had to be done, and others viewed him as a cruel, ruthless man who sacrificed the lives of his soldiers without any moral qualms. Those who view him in a negative light claim that, over the course of several campaigns, he was known for ordering the sacking of Horde settlements, attempting to instate a policy of taking no prisoners, executing any captured civilians, and being quick and harsh to punish his men. As well as this, he was said to often order attacks that caused unnecessary danger to his soldiers, and he used spells that dealed damage to both the enemy and his own troops. Despite this, he still presided over several victories, including the Siege of Northwatch Keep, and he is known to have fought in many battles: such as the Battle for Ironforge, the Fall of Thundermar, the Rout at Thandol Span, and the Defeat at Tiragarde Keep. He was temporarily appointed as Commander over the First Regiment during the absence of Marshal Montclair, as a result of to the Marshal's capture by Chieftain Hranu of the Hawktotem Tribe, and he managed to both keep the First Regiment stable and negotiate the eventual release of the Marshal. A few weeks after the capture and subsequent execution of Chieftain Hranu Hawktotem of the Hawktotem Tribe, while serving in a brief campaign in upper Stranglethorn Vale, he was captured by the Eyes of Old; and despite efforts to rescue him, he was executed before multiple witnesses and proclaimed dead. Following his apparent death, he was formally buried on the shores of Lake Everstill and posthumously promoted to Knight-Captain. Recently, he has been discovered as alive, having been captured and held by the Eyes of Old for several months; after his release, he is known to have been recovering for a brief period of time in the city-state of Dalaran. He returned to Stormwind during the winter and formally resigned his position as Knight-Captain before the Lord-Marshal. Following his resignation, he asked and was given a position as advisor to the Marshal, which he keeps to this day. Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Eyes of Old Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi